False Memories
by Caitybugz
Summary: Sienna Smith was a happy, carefree girl. Until one night. Something bad happened. When she awakens, her world is ruled by darkness and vampires
1. Prologue: Foggy Vision

He pushed her roughly against a tree.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded.

"I want your body and your blood." He whispered as he pressed his waist against hers.

'I don't even know this guy and yet he wants me?' she asked herself as a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips.

"Yes moan more. Moan for me while I drink your blood." He groaned as he tilted her head back and nuzzled her neck. He then bit down and her blood rushed into his mouth.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She demanded as she struggled against him. He held her tight.

He pulled away long enough to say, "My name is Teishawn." Then he went back to drinking from the wound.

"Teishawn. Stop. It hurts." She whispered. He pressed his wais against hers again and that same sound of pleasure escaped her lips. Her vision was getting foggy. She couldn't hold onto her consciousness much longer. "Teishawn... Stop..." She pleaded softly. Then her legs buckled and down she went. He went down with her. She said his name one last time before she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter One: Two Truths

I was walking home from school. I walked through the woods every day even though my mother told me not to.

"Don't go into the woods, dear. Even during the day. But especially do not go out at night. There are monsters out there." She warned. I was sixteen. If I wanted to go into these woods, I should be able to without my mother bitching at me.

I sat down against my favorite tree, I'd planted when I was four, when a figured jumped out from behind the tree.

"Jase!" I cried. "You scared the shit out of me!" I stood up and glared at my best friend who was laughing too hard to say anything.

"I'm.. I'm sorry!" He managed to blurt out in between laughs.

"Ugh! I hate you!" I screamed, starting to walk to my house again. That sobered him up.

"Sienna! Wait!" He called, running after me.

"Go away." I growled, my voice cold.

"Sienna... I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"Jase, go away." I growled.

"No." He said, stopping and grabbing my arm. I looked at him and he brushed away the light blonde bangs that were in my face. When his fingers caressed my face, my breath caught in my throat. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. Then he grabbed my chin, tilted it up, brought his face down to mine and kissed me. my eyes went wide and my knees buckled. A few seconds later, he pulled away and I gasped when I saw blood on his lips.

"Jase, you have blood on your lips." I said softly.

"I know. It's your blood." He said then licked his lips free of my blood.

"What?" I cried and my hand flew to my mouth. Sure enough, there were two bite wounds on my lip.

"Sorry, but you were way too tempting."

'Oh great... Is he saying that he wants me?' I asked myself. I took a step away from him and asked, "What... What are you?"

"A vampire." He whispered.

"No." I growled.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, sounding a bit angry.

"No." I said, shaking my head vigorously.

"Why?" He asked, staring at me.

"Because there are no such things as vampires." I said, staring back at him.

"Yes there are." He growled, baring his fangs.

"No there are not." I said, flinching back from him.

"Yes there are!" He yelled, raising his hand as if he wanted to smack me.

"Don't you touch her, you damn vampire!" A male voice yelled from the trees. Then a gothic looking guy came running and he pushed me away from Jase.

"Ow!" I cried out as I slammed into a tree. I felt warm blood trickle down my neck. My head was split open. Jase was staring at me intently. He still wanted me blood.

"Don't try it, Jase Rockwood." The gothic guy said, stepping in front of me. Jase lunged and the gothic guy pulled out a stake.

"No!" I screamed, pushing myself away from the tree, feeling dizzy from the blood loss and grabbing the guy's arm.

"Let go of me!" He growled, trying to push me away.

"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!" I cried. The hunter then looked at me, really looked at me, and his eyes went wide in recognition.

"Sienna? Sienna Smith?" He whispered.

"Riku?" I asked softly.

"Yes." He said, pulling me into his arms and hugging me.

"Careful of my head." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said, moving his hand away from my head.

"Aww, How cute. Two lovers in a passionate embrace." Jase said, sneering. I pulled away from Riku and glared at Jase.

"For your information, Jase, we are _ex _lovers. We are not lovers anymore." I growled.

"Who cares?" Jase demanded.

"Me." Riku said, coming and standing by me. I looked at Jase with sad gray eyes.

"Why?" I asked, sadly and softly.

"Why what?" Jase demanded, taking a step towards me.

"Why are you being mean?" I cried. I was losing my blood, my life, my consciousness and here I was fighting with my best friend.

"My God, Sienna! Are you really that blind?" Jase yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, swaying. I was going to pass out soon. Jase then walked up to me. Riku looked like he was going to attack Jase but I said, "Riku. I'm fine. He won't hurt me. Jas pulled me into his arms and kissed me full on the lips.

'He loves me...' I thought right before I passed out.


	3. Chapter Two: Betrayed

Three Hours Later

I woke up to the sound of two people talking. Both voices were male and both sounded familiar. one voice was Jase's and the other was Riku's. The evens of earlier came rushing back into my head. Jase was a vampire. He wants my blood. My head got split open after Riku pushed me into a tree. Jase kissed me twice. Jase loves me. I gasped. Jase loves me..

"You should leave." Riku was saying.

"Why?" Jase asked.

"So you don't hurt her." Riku said.

"I haven't yet." Jase growled.

"yeah. _Yet_." Riku sounded bitter. I then realized I was in my room. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. I nearly fell back over. I put my hands on my head and felt a gauze bandage. I unwrapped my head and threw the bandage into my garbage can. I started walking again. I opened my bedroom door and walked out into the living room.

"Jase will not leave." I said. They both looked up at me in surprise. When Jase saw it was me, he smiled.

"Sienna..." Riku trailed off.

"No Riku. Jase will not leave."I growled, putting my hands on my hips.

"But he will hurt you!" Riku cried.

"No he won't! I won't let him!" I yelled.

"How are you going to stop him?" Riku asked calmly.

"I'll stab him." I said pulling out my knife and showing it to Riku.

"What if I take it away from you or you lose it?" Jase asked, coming into the conversation finally.

"Then I'm screwed." I whispered. Riku and Jase just stared at me.

"I won't harm you, Sienna." Jase said softy, glaring at Riku. "Even if he says I will."

"I know you won't." I whispered, walking up to him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"Good. I'm glad you believe me. Even if he doesn't." He whispered in my ear, still glaring at Riku.

"He just... Hates vampires. His parents got killed by a group of them when he was five." I said softly.

"Ohh..." Jase trailed off. He didn't know. I looked back at Riku. A look of grief, hatred, love, betrayal, fear and astonishment crossed over his handsome face. I pulled away from Jase and walked over to Riku.

"I'm sorry. I had to tell him so he would know why you hated him." I whispered, hugging him tight.

"Don't bother." He growled, pushing me away from him.

"Riku..." I trailed off. He looked at me.

_'I love you...'_ I thought, looking back at him.

"Sienna..." He whispered, pulling me into his arms and pressing his lips against mine. My eyes went wide in shock and I looked over at Jase to see if he would help me. He grinned evilly, winked and shook his head before turning away.

_'Bastard.' _I thought hatefully towards him. Riku pulled away from me.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded and Riku bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Like hell you are!" I cried, slapping him across the face. He stared at me in shock as his hand went up to touch the red mark. Jase turned back to face us and I glared at him.

"You bastard." I growled, walking up to him.

"What are you going do to me?" He asked, smirking. I raised my hand as if I was going to smack him. His hand shot out, clamped onto my neck and he shoved me into a wall.

"Jase stop! You're hurt me!" I gasped out, struggling against his hand.

"Jase put her down." Riku said, still in a daze from when I slapped him.

"Why should I?" Jase snarled. I continued to struggle against Jase's hand, but I was losing.

"You're killing her!" Riku cried. I finally just gave up and let Jase choke me.

"No I'm not." Jase growled, then he looked at me."Oh..." He dropped his hand. I dropped like a stone and fell to the floor." Jase stepped away from me and Riku ran over, kneeling by my side.

"Is... Is she alive?" Jase asked softly.

"Just barely. You could've kill her." Riku Growled, standing up. Jase flinched and took several steps away from the hunter.

"I'm sorry." Jase whispered.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done that to her!" Riku yelled. I groaned weakly and opened my eyes. Jase ran over and fall to his knees by my side. "Don't you dare touch her." Riku hissed. I looked at Jase then at Riku and sat up.

"And don't you talk to him that way." I growled, glaring at Riku.

"Sienna, he almost killed you and you're sticking up for him?" He demanded.

"Yes." I said softly as Jase helped me stand up.

"Why are you doing this?" Jase whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure.. But I think I love you." I muttered.

"Wait what?" Jase cried. I then realized when I said, blushed and shook my head vigorously.

"I said nothing." I replied, blushing more.

"You're lying. You said you thought you loved me." Jase whispered.

"I did no such thing." I growled.

"That's another lie." he said softly.

"Okay... Do you really want to know what I said?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, putting his hands under my chin, tilting my head up and making me look at him.

"I did say I think I love you." I muttered.

"I think I love you too." He whispered then kissed me. Just then a flash of pain surged through my body. I cried out as I flew away from Jase and crashed into Riku.

"Damn vampires always trying to take you away from me." Riku muttered. I wildly looked around for Jase, who was no longer in the room.

"Where'd he go?" I demanded.

"Who?" Riku asked, calmly.

"Who know who God damn it!" I screamed, trying to push Riku away.

"Jase is no longer here. It is like he never existed.

"You killed him..." I trailed off, my body going numb.

"No I didn't. I just... teleported him to another place and I made him forget you." He smirked nastily.

"You bastard!" I cried, kicking him then running away.

"Ow! You bitch!" He yelled, holding his knee. I was safe. For now. I ran out of my house.

"Jase? Where are you?" I called out.

"Ugh..." I heard a voice say from behind a tree.


	4. Chapter Three: Meetings

Chapter Four: Meetings

"Who's there?" I asked, walking to the edge of the woods. A boy, around my age, stepped out from behind a tree, rubbing his head.

"Stupid tree." He muttered, then looked at me. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Sienna. And you are?" I asked.

"My name is Zehn" He replied, shrugging.

"Nice to meet you." I said, looking away and blushing.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Just running away." I said, looking back at him.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me.

"I pissed off someone who is a vampire hunter." I said looking over my shoulder, and seeing Riku running towards me. "Shit!" I screamed and ran into the woods. I then noticed Zehn was following me. I looked back at him.

"You don't mind do you?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"Good. This way I can protect you." He said. I looked back towards the tree and I sidestepped a tree. I tripped over a root and fell. He kneeled down next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think."I tried standing up and he caught me as I fell back over.

"Your ankle is sprained very badly." He said, putting his hand on my ankle and I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." I sighed then said "We're screwed. Riku is going to find us.

"No he won't." Zehn said, staring at me intently. I gasped as his green eyes turned purple.

'Wha...?" I trailed off.

"Don't move. Don't talk. Don't even breathe." He whispered. He pulled me into his arms and I inhaled his scent. He smelled of Axe and something else.

"What are you?" I whispered and he put a finger to my lips.

"Shh." He said softly. I saw Riku look behind the tree we were by. And he looked right where we were. Then he walked away. After he was gone, Zehn pushed me away from him.

"What the hell just happened?" I demanded.

"I made us invisible." Zehn said, looking at me and I noticed his eyes were green again.

"How?" I asked, looking at him with light gray eyes. My bangs were in my eyes and he leaned in and brushed them away.

"It's a power I have." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What are you?" I asked, staring at him.

"I don't want to scare you." He whispered.

"I just found out my ex-lover wants to kill my best friend because my friend is a vampire and that my ex-lover is a vampire hunter. So nothing really scares me anymore." I growled.

"Well I'm sorry." He said harshly and I flinched back slightly.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" I asked him. I then realized that the other smell on him was blood. Even though it was hidden by the smell of Axe, I could still smell it.

"Yeah, I am. But I am unlike any vampire you've seen or met." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at him.

"I was sent, by the King of vampires, to protect you." He replied.

"Thank you but I do not need protection." I growled as I stood up and almost fell over.

"It seems like you do." He said gently as he stood up and grabbed me before I had fallen all the way.

"Well I don't. So go away." I hissed.

"No." He said.

"Why?" I asked, pulling away from him and putting my hands on my hips. He stared at me fore a long time when all of a sudden his eyes turned purple and I flinched back slightly.

"Don't move, Sienna." He said, baring his fangs.

'He's going to attack me and he doesn't want me to move?' I thought, my eyes wide with fear.  
A scream erupted from my throat as he lunged at me. Something crashed into me from behind, but as soon as I fell, the pressure was off my back. I rolled over and sat up to see Zehn wrestling something huge, furry and black.

'A wolf!' I realized. My head turned to the side as I heard a growling from the bushes.

"Shit." I muttered as another wolf came out, it's amber eyes glowing fiercely.

Again, I screamed when the wolf lunged at me.


	5. Chapter Four: Reuinited

"Sienna, duck!" A voice, a familiar one at that, yelled. And I did what the voice told me to do; I ducked. The wolf sailed over me and landed on all four paws, its back facing me.

By the time I stood back up, which took me forever because of how scared I was, and turned around, there was as black hair person, who was about eh size of Jase—his height, his body size, hair length, everything.

I felt of pang of sadness and pain in my heart. I missed him. I missed Jase. Would I ever see him again? I squeezed my eyes shut and I felt something that I didn't want to feel run down my cheek; a tear. I shook as I forced myself to get together. I had to think positive. I _had_ to if I ever wanted to see Jase again.

I never opened my eyes. Not even when a sharp crack followed by a yelp filled the air. I knew what had happened already. Either Zehn of the mystery black hair person snapped a wolf's neck. I'm sure it was dead but I still did not want to open my eyes.

"Sienna, are you okay?" I heard Jase's voice in front of me and my eyes flew open. Sure enough, he was the mystery black haired person.

"You didn't forget me." I whispered and I flung myself into his arms. I buried my face into his shoulder and I covered up my ears as I heard another sharp, loud crack. '_Jase must've killed the first wolf and Zehn must've killed the other, just now._' I thought as I dropped my hands and pulled my head away from his shoulder so I was now looking at him, into his blue eyes.

"How could I, Sienna? I'm in love with you." He replied. Then he kissed me. My eyes drifted shut and fireworks exploded from my closed eyelids. The way Jase kissed me, it made me want more than just his kisses.

A growl from Zehn made us pull away from each other. "Kiss her some other time. We have a problem to deal with." He said with a hint of something in his voice.

'_Is Zehn jealous?_' I asked myself as Jase went and stood by Zehn who was several feet away from where I was.

"What's wrong?" Jase asked.

"You girlfriend's "Friend" is back." Zehn replied and a growl came from both and Jase.

"Riku." I muttered, pure hatred and disgust seeping into my voice. "And Zehn, I don't know if Jase and I are together or not. So _don't_ call me his girlfriend."

"Sienna, you need to hide. As in _now_." Jasesaid, ignoring what I had just said and I nodded. I found a tree that I could easily climb and that's what I did. I climbed it. I climbed and climbed it until the branches got too thin. I watched Jase and Zehn tense up as Riku approached them with a scowl on his face.

"Where is Sienna?" Riku demanded as he stopped in front of the two boys.

"Who?" Both of them questioned at the same time.

"You know who. Especially you Jase. I didn't really make you forget the girl." Riku replied as he turned his glare from Zehn to Jase then back to Zehn. "And you know who she is as well. That's why you were with her."

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Do you Jase?" Zehn said as he looked at Jase. And Jase shook his head.

"No. Not at all." Jase replied with a shrug.

"Listen boys. If you don't tell me, I will kill you both and your precious Sienna once I find her. Riku snarled as he pulled out two wooden stakes from his back pocket.

'_So much for giving up hunting to make me happy._' I thought grimly.

I remembered that when we were younger, around the time I was 14 or so, that's when I had met Riku, 17 at the time and he—well he fell in love with me. And I with him. So we started dating, of course with my mother's permission…

My father was dead already, from a drunk driving accident my mother said but I never believed her. And I was right. When I was 15, almost 16, she told me that he died from a vampire attack, along with my brother, Dane.

But anyhow, me and Riku had started to date and that's when he came out to me and told me what he was; a vampire hunter. And I, being so madly in love with him, didn't want him to get hurt at all. So I begged, literally pleaded with him to stop even if I, at the time, didn't believe that vampires existed.

I let out a soft sigh and I started to climb down the tree slowly. I didn't want Riku to see me. Five minutes later, I was down on the ground and working my way around the tree so I could sneak up behind Riku.

Another five minutes later, while Riku, Jase and Zehn were still arguing about whether they knew me of not, I snuck up behind Riku, I reached around him and snatched the stakes from his hands.

Then I ran like hell as I heard Riku, Jase and Zehn yelling my name behind me.


	6. Chapter Five: Courage

I ran back to my house but then I figured that Riku would go there if not Zehn and Jase. So I ran past my house and into some more woods.

You see, I've lived out in the country and sometimes, well most of the time, it had its ups. But it also had its downs.  
One of the ups was I could explore the woods surrounding my house whenever I wanted to and not care about who or what was in it. But then again, sometimes the _what_ wanted to kill me. Like now.

I had run into unknown territory. Unknown _mountain lion _territory and now one was staring me down, its grayish brown eyes seemed to be staring into my soul, and all I had was two wooden stakes for weapons.

"Awe hell." I muttered to myself and in response, the mountain lion growled at me. That shut me up instantly.

'_Okay, note to self: don't speak when a mountain lion is about to rip out your throat…_' I thought to myself as I bit my lip. I was screwed. The cougar had started to advance towards me.

"Sienna!" I hears Jase yell and my head whipped towards the sound of his voice.

That was when the cougar pounced. It knew I was distracted and it used that to its advantage.

"Oh no you don't!" Jase yelled and he jumped in-between me and the cougar.

"Jase!" I screamed as the cougar latched onto his chest with his several in long claws.

I saw and heard Jase wince and I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything. I was just a weakling human. A girl weakling human at that. I wasn't a vampire or a vampire hunter that had all these cool wicked powers. But I had something that a lot of people didn't.

I gripped the stakes, one in each hand, and ran up to Jase and the cougar. I stabbed one into the back of the cougar. It roared in pain and dropped off of Jase and it faced me. I put the other stake in my dominant, right hand and I smirked at the predator.

I had courage.

"Sienna, what are you doing?" Jase yelled.

"Helping you!" I responded with a cry and I slashed at the cougar.

Jase didn't respond but he leapt onto the cougar's back and wrapped his hands around its neck. It roared and thrashed around, trying to get Jase of its back.

I stepped and looked away and a loud snap echoed throughout the forest. When I looked back, Jase dropped the creature. Then he walked up to me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately.


	7. Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

A deep blush crept onto my face and I felt myself kissing Jase back.

After we broke apart a minute or so later, he was asking, "Does this mean we're together?"

"I—I don't know…" I muttered as I looked down at the ground. I heard Jase quietly sigh and I mentally hit myself. I had hurt my best friend.

"Don't worry, Sienna, I'm not mad." Jase gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I tried to keep my eyes lowered but I didn't succeed. When I finally did look at him, I let out a small breath of relief. Jase was smiling.

I bit my lip. Thoughts were consuming me and I didn't like how it made me feel inside, keeping them from him. '_I should tell him._' I thought and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"You remember how I said that vampires don't exist?" I bowed my head in shame.

"Yeah?" He asked his voice full of confusion.

"They do exist. I would know firsthand that they do." I confessed. "When I was younger, my father and my brother Dane; you wouldn't know him. He died before we met; got killed by one named Zavier."

Twelve Years Earlier

Bad things should never happen to good people, or families, like mine. But a very bad thing happened to us. My family and I were attacked by a bad, very bad at that, vampire named Zavier. He killed my older brother, Dane; who was nine at the time, four years older than his little sister, me; and my daddy right in front of me and my mommy.

"Sienna, you're next." He growled as he got up from the body of my daddy and he licked his lips and fangs clean of my brother's and daddy's blood.

"Mommy!" I yelled. I was too terrified to move to run away, or even_ back away_ from the vampire. Why mommy wasn't back yet, I had no idea.

The reason she was with me now was because she had ran to the basement to get a gun that was specially made to kill vampires.

The vampire crept closer to me and eventually kneeled down next to me. I, somehow, managed to scoot away from him a bit but he grabbed my wrist and held on tight.

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Mommy, help!"

"Don't be afraid, Sienna. This won't hurt." He had pulled me to him and his tilted my head to the side. I started to cry. I didn't want this vampire to hurt me or even _touch _me anymore.

"Get away from her, you leech!" My mommy shouted as she ran into the living room, where Zavier, my dead brother and daddy, and I were. She pulled out the gun from behind her and pointed it at the vampire, who was now standing up and hissing and baring his fangs at my mommy. She pulled the trigger as he rushed at her.

Zavier made a sound that no human could ever make then turned to dust, as the bullet hit him square in the chest. Mommy dropped the gun, ran over to me and swung me up into her arms.

"I'm so sorry, my baby girl." She wept and I felt her tears on my face.

"Mommy, don't cry." I whispered as I wiped away her tears which only made her cry more and harder.

"I'm so sorry." She kept whispering.

Present Day

"Oh my God, Sienna, I am so sorry." Jase said, using the same words my mother did that day.

"It's fine." I shrugged. "I didn't remember than day until today, when you mentioned vampires."

"Sienna, Jase and I would never hurt you. You know that right?" Zehn asked, his voice a whisper.

"Yeah I know this." I replied and I walked up to Zehn. I hugged him tight for a few moments. And when I pulled way from him, I walked up to Jase and stopped in front of him. A questioning gaze appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied then I hugged him. '_Jase, I love you so much._' I thought as I laid my head on his shoulder. He arms snaked around my waist and he held me close to him.

"Aww, how _bloody_ cute." A voice said and footsteps sounded closer to us.

'_Riku._' I thought with a snarl and I pulled away from Jase, turning to face the vampire hunter. "Get out of here, Riku. You aren't wanted here _at all_." I said as bitterness crept into my voice. He ignored me, as I figured he would. But what I didn't expect was Riku pulling out a gun, much like the one my mother used to kill Zavier, and point it at Jase. "Riku put that away! You're going to hurt someone!"

I stepped closer to Riku but I froze when he said, "That's the point." His voice held a very bitter tone to it. And hatred was also very visible in his voice. I watched as his finger slid onto the trigger. And he pulled it.

"No!" I screamed and I jumped in front of Jase, into the path of the bullet.

"Sienna, no!" I heard Jase and Zehn yell. Jase tried to push me out of the way, but it was too late. The bullet hit me in the chest, just barely missing my lungs and heart. I was flung back into Jase's arms. "Sienna, why?" He asked as tears started to roll down his face.

I reached up and brushed some of the tears away with my thumb as I whispered, "Because I love you." Then darkness consumed me and I knew nothing more.


	8. Chapter Seven: Admittance

Two Days Later

I opened my eyes and a gasp of pain erupted from within me. My entire body felt as if it was on fire and the source of the flames were coming from my chest. I looked at my chest and I wondered, '_Why is my chest bandaged up?_'

"Sienna, are you awake?" A voice, a familiar one at that, asked.

I looked to the side of my bed, where the voice had come from and I smiled. The person who had talked, was none other than my best friend Jase.

"Jase, what day is it? And where's Zehn? Also, why's my chest bandaged up?" I asked.

"One question at a time, Sie." He replied and I smiled bigger when he used my nickname. "Today is Wednesday. You got hurt Monday. That's why your chest is bandaged up. You took a bullet to it after you jumped in front of me to prevent me from getting hurt because of Riku." He said and when Riku's name came up, Jase _growled _it. And he had a look of pure hatred on his handsome face.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Riku?" I asked. My voice was quiet. I didn't want to make Jase more mad than he already was.

"He isn't here." Jase replied. His voice was bitter.

"Why?" I asked as I sat up.

"He ran off after you passed out." Jase replied. His voice was a snarl.

"Where's Zehn?" I asked. I wanted to desperately wanted to change the topic.

"He's right outside the door." Jase said.

"Can you get him for me?" I asked as I looked at Jase and smiled.

"Of course. I'll be right back." He said, stood up then walked out of my room. "Zehn?" I heard Jase ask.

"Yeah?" Zehn replied.

"Go into the room." Jase told Zehn.

"Okay." Zehn aid and walked into my room. His eyes lit up and went wide as he saw me sitting up. "Sienna, are you okay?"

"I think so." I said. He came over to me bed, stood me up and hugged me tight.

"Thank God. Sienna, I thought you were going to die. You took a fucking bullet to the chest!" He cried.

"I know." I said bluntly.

"I bet you didn't know this… You told Jase that you loved him." He replied. His voice was a whisper.

"I did and said what?" I demanded.

"He asked why you jumped in front of him and before you blacked out, you said that you loved him." Zehn replied.

"Oh…." I whispered. I didn't remember any of that.

Jase walked in to my room just then and smiled at me. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled back at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he walked over to me. Zehn stepped out of the way and Jase hugged me.

"My whole body hurts but otherwise I'm fine." I replied as I hugged him back.

"Why did you do that?" Why did you jump in front of me?" Jase demanded.

"I would like to know as well." Zehn replied.

"Because." I said.

"Because why?" Jase asked as he looked at me with his bright blue eyes.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I love you." I finally admitted.

Jase's eyes went wide as I stood on my tiptoes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me against him. A soft sound of helplessness escaped from my lips. He pulled away from me and smiled.

"I love you too." He responded. He leaned down and he kissed me again. I found myself pressed against him. But when I heard a clearing of the throat, I pulled away from Jase. I turned towards the door and grinned at my mom.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey, Sie." She replied, looked at Jase, nodded at him and said, "Nice to see you against Jase." Then her attention turned on to Zehn. "Hello, I am Sienna's mother. Who are you?"

"My name is Zehn Hathaway." He responded.

"Hmm." My mother said. Her voice was cold.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Smith." He said.

"Good to see you again, Mrs. Smith." Jase said.

My mother nodded and said, "Yup." Before turning away and walking out of the doorway.

"That was weird." I said as I looked at Zehn then at Jase. Zehn looked panicked and Jase looked about as confused as I felt.

"It was." Jase agreed.

I looked back at Zehn and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I think she knew me." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Do you remember Zavier?" He asked.

"Yes…" I whispered. My body went numb and I froze. I had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"He's my father." Zehn responded with a whisper.


	9. Chapter Eight: Not Again

"What?" I exploded.

"He's my father." Zehn repeated.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Jase yelled right as I cried out, "He's dead!"

"It wasn't important then! It is now!" Zehn shouted.

"And I'm not dead, Sienna." A voice said behind me. I whirled around and I screamed. Zavier was standing in my doorway.

"Zavier!" I squeaked out.

"Hell, Sienna. Good to see you again." He smirked.

"Go away." I whispered.

"Hmm, no. I don't think I will. Because I have come back for what I lost eleven years ago." He said as he walked up to me.

"Me." I whispered hollowly.

"You're right." Zavier said.

"Don't touch her." Jase whispered. Zavier turned towards Jase and smirked.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"I'll rip your throat out." Jase growled.

"And I'll help." Zehn said. Zavier whirled around to face his son and I swear I saw Zehn flinch.

I could see the similarities between the two of them now. Their green eyes both sparkling ferociously Their hair equally black and equally straight. Their mouths set in a snarl that showed both sets of equally straight and equally white teeth. And their fangs equally pointy.

"My own son would betray me? To protect this _thing_?" He asked as he waved his hand at me.

"I am not a thing!" I screamed. He whirled around, smacked me, sent me flying across my room and I hit a wall with a shrill wail of pain.

"Sienna!" I heard Jase and Zehn yell. Jase ran over to me and Zehn started to, but he got intercepted by his father.

"Why do you care for her?" Zavier asked, his voice a whisper.

"The King told me to protect her." Zehn said, even though his father knew the truth.

"You love her." Zavier said. There was mockery in his voice.

"Yes I do. And I am not afraid to admit it." Zehn kept his head held high.

"Zehn…" I whispered. As I sat up. I had heard what he said. And so had Jase. But Jase seemed to be unfazed. He held on to me as I tried to stand up.

"Sienna, not now." He whispered into my ear.

"I won't let him get hurt because of me." I growled as I continued trying to stand up. Zehn's gaze was intense on me as I tried to get up but Jase wouldn't let me. After a few moments of me struggling, Jase stood up, sighing and pulled me up with him.

"Do not touch him." I growled as I pulled out the vampire hunting gun. Zavier turned around, looked at the gun and busted out laughing. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Jas nod at Zehn and Zehn pulled out a huge sword.

"What the hell?" I asked. My voice was quiet.

"I'll explain later." Jase replied. Zehn's eyes turned purple and he said, "Turn around, father," in a low voice. Zavier turned around and just stared at his son.

"You want to fight me?" He asked. Jase pulled out a sword as well and I just stared at him.

"Like I said, I'll explain later." He whispered again and I nodded.

"Yes." Zehn replied.

"So do I." Jase said as he walked around Zavier and stopped at Zehn's side.

"Just so the girl can live?" Zavier asked.

"Yes." The said as they both stared at me.

"You two don't care if you die." It wasn't a question. They looked back at Zavier.

"No." They whispered and tears started rolling down my face.

'Don't do this.' I thought to them. 'I love you both.' "Don't do this!" I shouted. Their attention was on Zavier but now it was on me, and they were staring in shock.

"Sienna, you need to live." Zehn said. His eyes were still purple.

"No I don't!" I cried. "I won't be able to live without either of you!"

"Why?" Jase asked.

"I love you both and I cannot, will not and should not say goodbye." I said as I walked over to them, not caring about Zavier, and stopped in front of them.

"Don't turn your back on the enemy, you stupid girl." Zavier growled. And he unleashed his sword, raised it above his head and slice downwards towards my head.

"Sienna, no!" Zehn yelled, pushing me out of the way and blocking Zavier's sword with his own. I cried out as I smashed against a wall. I felt something warm trickle down the back of my neck as I slid down to the floor.

"Shit…" I whispered as I brought my hand up to the back of my head. I felt wetness. I looked at my hand as I pulled it away from my head. Blood. I realized my head was split open. Again.

"Jase, go make sure Sienna is alright!" Zehn yelled to Jase as he blocked another one of his father's attacks.

Jase put his sword away , ran over to me and dropped to his knees next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked and I shook my head. "Are you hurt?" I looked at him as if I saying "no duh." "Where?" I put my hand on the back of my head. "The back of your head?" I nodded. He turned me around and put his hand on my head after my hand dropped. "Blood…." He whispered as I felt his hand pull away from my head. I nodded again then passed out, yet again.


	10. Chapter Nine: Inches From Death

Five Hours Later

I rolled over on my side and let out a long, low moan of pain. My head hurt a lot. This seemed familiar, this scene.

"Sienna, are you awake?" A voice asked. I recognized the voice instantly.

"Yeah Jase, I am." I replied, opening my eyes and seeing my best friend/ boyfriend (I wasn't sure _what_ he was at this moment in time) sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so. My head hurt but otherwise, I am okay." I replied.

"Okay, good." He said.

"Where's Zehn?" I asked. Jase looked away from me and my heart sank. "Jase, where is Zehn?"

"He's at my house, healing." He replied and I bolted up into a sitting position.

"What?" I demanded and Jase reluctantly looked at me.

"He got hurt. His father hurt him. I tried to kill Zavier but he just disappeared and where he was standing, a huge pile of dust was there." HE said softly.

"Did Zavier scream?" I asked. IF he did, the pile of dust would make sense. It reminded me all too well of my dad and brother being killed.

"Yes…" He replied and I sighed. He took my hand in his. He had known why I asked.

"Is Zehn okay?" I asked.

"No." He whispered and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean no?" I cried.

"He's dying, Sie. He needs blood. Human blood at that." Jase sighed.

"I'll give him some of mine." I said.

"Sienna, no. You've lost enough blood as it is." He scolded.

"I won't let him die because of me!" I shouted and Jase stared at me calmly. "You guys were stupid for protecting me and now Zehn's hurt because of it. And now you're telling me that I can't help him?" I was beyond pissed off. I got off my bed and glared at Jase. I'm going to see him. And you can't stop me." I walked past Jase and out of my room.

"Sienna, I'm coming with you." He said, trailing after me.

"Why? So you can stop me?" I asked coldly.

"No. If he tried to take too much blood then I can stop him." Jase replied.

"Whatever. I can stop him myself." I said as I dug my nails into my palms. I opened the door to my house , stepped out into the sunlight and blinked away the dots in my line of vision.

"How are you going to stop him?" Jase asked calmly.

"I'll use this." I replied and I pulled my knife out of my pocket.

"What if you can't stab him?" He asked softly.

"Don't say that, Jase. Of course I'll be able to stab him if I really need to." I said, my voice gruff.

Jase opened the door to his house once we got there and we both walked to his room. He opened the door and we walked in. Zehn was laying on Jase's bed and he had he eyes closed. He looked even paler than before if that was even possible.  
"Zehn, are you awake?" I asked. My voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm awake." He replied. His voice was extremely weak. I walked over to the side of the bed and I knelt next to it.

"Jase, can you leave?" I asked, looking g at him. He nodded, turned, walked out of his room and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Zehn asked. I stood up and I got onto the bed with Zehn. "Sienna?" He sat up quickly.

"Hush." I replied as I placed myself in his lap.


	11. Chapter Ten: Goodbye

"Sienna, what are you doing?" He demanded. "What would Jase say about this?"

"I'm sorry Zehn. But you need to feed. And you need to heal." I replied as I moved my hair away my neck. I leaned into him, his mouth was now only a few inches away from my neck. "Please."  
I felt and heard him sigh. Then his mouth touched my neck and I felt his fangs graze against it. My breath hitched in my throat. I couldn't breathe properly. And why his fangs penetrated my throat, I let out a tiny and soft whimper.

"Take as much as you need." My arms went up and around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. He pulled away a few moments later and when he did so, I was breathing heavily and as pale as a ghost.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. "You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"I'm… Fine." I said hesitantly. My arms were still around his neck.

He leaned forward and his lips touched mine. When he pulled away, he was saying, "I would do anything to keep you out of harm's way. Even if it means that I get killed by my father." He whispered.

"And I'll give you blood when and if you ever need it." I replied. I was shocked by his kiss. And the shock showed in my voice.

"But what if I hurt you?" He asked. His voice was still soft.

"Zehn, I don't care if you hurt me. As long as you're okay, than I am too." I said and now _my_ voice was softy.

"Well you should. I don't want to _ever_ hurt you. Because I wouldn't just be hurting you, I'd be hurting myself." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You won't." I stated.

"How do you know?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice was questioning as if should've been.

"You like me too much." I said softly and I started into his green eyes as he started into my gray ones.

"You're right. I do like you. And I like you a lot to be honest." He replied. He leaned in again and pressed his lips to mine which caused a soft gasp to escape from my lips.

Jase walked into his room just then. What he saw looked pretty bad, I could just imagine. My arms around his neck, his arms around my waist and his lips on mine. "I always knew you were a slut, Sienna. Especially with Zehn and Riku in the picture. But seriously? On my god damn bed?" His voice was cold.

I shoved myself away from Zehn, jumped off the bed and cried out, "This isn't what it looks like!"

"It sure as hell does! But if it isn't, then what the hell is it?" Jase demanded.

"I was thanking her for giving me her blood." Zehn replied. His voice was calm and he looked calm too.

"But why did you have to kiss her on the lips?" Jase yelled.

"It's what my family does to thank someone." Zehn said, standing up and I moved away from him by a few inches and a look of sadness crossed his face.

"Are you sure?" Jase snapped, glaring at Zehn.

"Yeah, I think I know my own family." Zehn shot back.

"Well, okay then. Come on, Sienna. W re leaving." Jase said and he grabbed my arm, pulling me into him.

"But…" I looked at Zehn. "Are you okay?" Zehn didn't say anything; he just nodded. "Okay…" I trailed off.

"Come on, Sienna. Let's go." Jase was pulling me which caused me to stumble.

"Jase," Zehn's voice was a snarl, "Sienna can walk for herself." He grabbed Jase's arm and shoved him away from me.

"So it _is_ true. You _do_ like her." Jase whispered.

"Yeah, I do." Zehn replied and I blushed deeply. "I would do anything to protect her."

"Then take her. I don't want her anymore know that you poisoned her." Jase said as he looked at me with his electric blue eyes.

"Jase, you don't mean any of this." I whispered.

"Really? Then why am I leaving?" He turned on his hell, "Goodbye, Sienna," and walked out of his room.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Ferra

"Jase…" I whispered and I collapsed to my knees, crying.

"Sienna, it's okay. He didn't love you anyhow." Zehn said as he pulled me into his arms then he kissed my forehead.

"He did though…" I whispered.

"No he didn't. Because if he did, he wouldn't have left you." Zehn replied, his voice was also a whisper.

I shook my head vigorously and gasped out, "He may have left me and he may not love me or care about me, but I still love him." Jase walked into the room just then and I gasped softly in surprise as I stood up. "Jase?"

"Sienna, I do still love you. I just wanted to see what you would say." He was standing in the doorway, not moving. I ran over to him and flung myself into his arms, with mine around his neck. "Sienna, I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave you." He was whispering into my hair and his arms snaked around my waist.

"Jase, why did you really come back?" Zehn asked as he stood up. A murderous look was on his face and it was directed at Jase. Zehn wanted to kill Jase.

"I missed her." Jase replied and tightened his arms around me.

"Tell us the real reason." Zehn spat.

"That _is_ the real reason. I missed her." Jase growled.

"Lies." Zehn hissed and his eyes turned purple.

"Sienna, go sit on the bed please. This is going to get really ugly." Jase said as he gently pushed me away from him.

I obeyed; walked past Zehn and sat on Jase's bed. When Jase took a few steps closer to Zehn, pulled out a sword, I asked, "What the hell?" I had forgotten that Jase was supposed to explain what was up with the sword.

"Don't touch him, Jase Rockwood." A female voice said. Then all of a sudden, a girl, around my age, appeared between the two boys, with a sword pointed at Jase.

"What the hell?" I repeated and the girl looked at me.

"Hello, Sienna. I am Ferra, Zehn's sister." She said and she locked her green eyes on my gray ones.

"Ferra, you're scaring her." Zehn said and he put his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"No she isn't." I replied.

"She needs to know, Zehn." Ferra said softly and she looked over her shoulder at her brother.

"No she doesn't." Zehn replied.

"What do I need to know?" I demanded.

"Nothing." Zehn said right as Ferra was saying, "I'm taking you to the King." And all I did was stare at her.

"She's not going." Jase hissed.

"She needs to." Ferra said and looked at Jase.

"Why?" I asked.

"For your protection." Zehn whispered, looking at me. His eyes were back to their original color; green.

"I am perfectly fine here." I growled.

"We need to protect you." Ferra said defiantly.

"Then protect me here." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"We cannot leave you here." Zehn said and he walked over to me.

"I am not going. I don't care what you say. I am not going." I replied.

"Please? For me?" He asked softly.

"I am sorry, Zehn but I can't." I sighed.

"Please?" He repeated.

"Sienna, just go. I'll be fine." Jase said as he looked at me. I turned my attention on to him and I shook my head.

"I'm not going." I said.

"Why?" Ferra asked. They were all staring at me now.

"Because this is my home. I don't want to leave." I replied.

"Not even if you get hurt?" A voice asked. It was my mother's voice and it was coming from the doorway.

"How long have you been there, mother?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh, long enough to hear the entire conversation." She replied. "And I want you to go with them."

"No! This is my home! I am not leaving!" I shouted and their eyes went wide in shock. It was as if they'd never seen me outburst before, although I knew Jase, my mother and possibly Zehn had seen my outburst. I looked at Zehn and Ferra. "If you two are going to leave, then do it. I'll be staying here because I am _staying._" Then I looked at y mother. "And you two. I can't believe you guys. Sending me away just for my protection when I _don't_ need it." I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"Sienna, you don't understand." Zehn said softly.

"No, I understand perfectly." I looked at Zehn. "You guys want to protect me from your father."

"And others." Ferra replied.

"For some reason, that me, Ferra, Jase and your mother know, a lot of bad vampires want to harm you." Zehn said, looking back at me sadly.

"And what is this reason?" I demanded, looking at Zehn, then Ferra, then Jase then finally at my mother.

"Your mother." Jase said softly and when I turned my attention to him, I found that he was starting at the floor.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Anger Issues

"What do you mean?" I asked and I heard my mother sigh.

"When your father and I were younger, before you and Dane were born, we were vampire hunters. The best in the state of Washington. We killed over 700 vampires together. Then when Dane was born, your father and I would take turns going out and killing vampires. Mind you, we did have time to ourselves. Or else you, Sienna, wouldn't have been born. And after you were born, we gave up hunting for good. That way we both, me and your father, could raise both you and Dane." Mother said softly.

"Oh, so now they want to kill me for revenge." I replied, having a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes. That's why Ferra and Zehn must protect you. I will _not_ lose my little girl. Not after I lost my son." She said defiantly.

"Kylie, if we were to take her to the King, would you be alright?" Zehn asked.

"Of course I will be!" She cried. She seemed appalled.

"Plus I'll be here." Jase said, looking at my mother.

"I still don't want to go." I aid as I crossed my arms over my chest. Ferra and Zehn looked at me, Ferra was scowling.

"Too bad. You are coming with us." Ferra hissed.

"I don't think so, girly." I said and she walking over to me.

"Yes you are, you little bitch" She snarled and her eyes turned purple.

"No. I. Am. Not!" I yelled, emphasizing each word and I threw out my hands. My hands connected with Ferra's chest and I pushed her hard, causing her to fall to the floor. She didn't stay down long. A split second later, she was up and her fangs were bared at me and she was hissing like a wet cat.

"Down kitty." I smirked. "Put your claws away."

"Ferra, calm down!" Zehn shouted, was by his sister in an instant, grabbed her by the waist as she attempted to leap at me.

Jase ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me defensively. "You are so stupid for doing that." He whispered into my ear and I felt myself shrugging. I didn't really give a damn at that moment in time.

"Zehn, I'm leaving." Ferra looked at me with a murderous glare and a look of hatred on her face that was similar to Zehn's. "I hope you die, you little bitch." She spat then disappeared into thin air.

"Well fuck you too." I replied and stepped out of Jase's arms. Zehn looked at me and scowled.

'Great, he's mad at me as well.' I thought with a sigh.

I walked past Zehn and went to Jase's bed again. I sat down, put my hands over my eyes and began to cry. I heard nothing for what seemed like an eternity. But when I felt someone sit on the bed next to me, I looked up, through teary eyes, to see Zehn. He wiped away my tears as he whispered, "Don't cry, Sie…"

"I thought you hated me." I muttered but then I realized that I didn't hear my voice say it. I said it in my _mind._ Zehn shook his head and that's when I realized that Zehn could read my mind.

'_Then why did you scowl at me?_' I thought. I still didn't really trust my voice at this moment in time.

He shrugged and said, "I guess I blamed you for making Ferra leave," which caused me to stand up and glare at him.

"Thanks for making me feel great. I _ really _appreciate it." I said sarcastically and I looked around. Jase and my mother were no longer in the room.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He replied as he stood up. Then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I know. But the way you said it, upset me." I said, my voice was soft/

"I know and I'm sorry." He whispered and I shrugged.

"It's fine." I replied and I hugged him back. He kissed me cheek which caused me to smile. Then Jase walked in.

"Are you two okay now?" He asked.

"Yea, we are." Zehn replied.

"Good." Jase said. That was when I pulled myself out of Zehn's arms and walked over to Jase. "Hey." He pulled me into his arms.

"Hey. I replied, leaning closer to him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, and you?" I responded.

"Good, I guess." He said.

"Why do you guess?" I asked right as Zehn said, "I'll be right back, you guys. I'm going to see if my sister is calmed won."

"'Kay." Jase and I both said. And we watched as Jase disappeared.

"So now that we're alone..." Jase said his voice seductive. "What should we do?" He attempted to pick me up but I stopped him before he could.

"You never answered me." I put my hands on my hips.

Jase sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to be cute. Now what did you ask?"

"I asked you why you guess you're okay." I stated.

"Oh, I'm just worried about you. You always seem to be doing stupid things. And no I am not calling you stupid, Sie. I'm just saying you do stupid things." He replied which caused me to sigh.

"I know. But you don't need to worry about me." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, no matter how many stupid things I do, I'll always be okay." I smiled.

"If you say so..." He trailed off.

"I do." I grabbed his arms. "Now, onwards to happier discussions and times." I giggled and threw him onto the bed, causing his eyes to go wide.

I quickly joined him and kissed him roughly. He seemed surprised to my actions. "What should we do?" I whispered into his ear after I pulled away.

He flipped us so that way he was on top. Then he was the one who was kissing me roughly. After a few moments of that, he pulled away long enough to whisper, "Make love." Then he was kissing me again and I was blushing deeply but I was kissing him back.

'_I love you, Jase._' I thought. _'And I want you so bad._'

Jase pulled away and smirked at me. "I love you too, Sie. And don't worry; I want you just as bad."

"Good." I whispered then kissed him.

HIs hips ground into mine and I found myself biting my lip hard, trying to ignore the sexual tension between us. I was- unsure of myself. I wasn't sure if I wanted this. If I wanted _him_.

"Stop." I heard myself say as I pushed Jase away.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he got off me and the bed and adjusted himself.

"I don't know if I want this..." I muttered.

All of a sudden, Zehn's head filled my head. _Sienna_.

_What's up, Zehn_? That was when I figured out that Zehn and I could communicate telepathically.

_I'm coming back_. Zehn replied.

_Okay._ I said. "Besides, Zehn is coming back."

"How do you know?" Jase asked.

"He and I spoke telepathically." I replied and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Suddenly, Zehn was in the room. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." Jase and I said at the same time. Only thing is, Jase didn't sound too happy.

'_Great._' I thought with a sigh. _'He's mad. And it's probably because of me._'

_No, he isn't._ Zehn's voice appeared in my head. That was when I figured out that Zehn could read minds, at least mine.

_How do you know_? I asked.

_He loves you too much._ He replied.

"So is Ferra still mad at Sienna?" Jase asked.

"Yeah." Zehn nodded and I sighed.

"That sucks." Jase said right as I said, "IK wish she wasn't mad at me."

"Same here." Jase said which caused Zehn to nod in agreement. "It was your fault though that she is mad, Sie."

"I know." I responded with a growl.

"So, what did you two do while I was gone?" Zehn asked, trying to break the tension between us.

"Talked." Jase replied a little too quickly.

"Sounds..." Zehn paused for a second. It was as if he was trying to find the correct word. "Fun?"

"Not really." I said.

"I know, I was being sarcastic." Zehn rolled his green eyes.

"I know." I replied then everything fell silent. And I was the one who broke the silence. "I have to go."


End file.
